A Predictably Disastrous Vongola Christmas
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: And the weird thing about it, most of them weren't even Christian. A Vongola Christmas Story in June.


**A/N: Longest thing I've ever written, no joke, and that's kind of embarrassing.**

**It case you're wondering why I made a Christmas story in the middle of June… it's cause I can. And it's Christmas season in Australia (that excuse would make sense if I lived down under, but, you know)**

**I was _this_ close to making Flan be Jewish but I figured that would end up being a little inappropriate, and I didn't want to make myself into even a bigger idiot by revealing how little I know about other religions **

**Urg, speaking of being an idiot, I'm not sure how everyone in America celebrates Christmas, sad I know. I asked my girlfriend but she didn't even grow up here (she's weird, all she gave me was something about socks, advent calendars and beer, freaking Germans) I need to work on being more American xD**

**Anyway, I made up some stuff I think I've seen my friends do xD (You guys open your presents at night yeah?)**

**Plus, I think I spelt some things wrong, mostly Japanese KHR words wrong because I'm not going to look up how to spell all their names. **

**Warn me of mistakes, I didn't proof read and I'm really stupid.**

**Warnings: Some sexual jokes, religious sensitivities (barely), general incorrectness and Mukuro**

**Pairings: None, you can find any of them if you really want to see them**

* * *

From the first December 24th in the Vongola Mansion to the most resent one, the family put on the biggest, craziest disaster the holiday season had ever seen. Every year on that day, the Decimo and his guardians would host a party and invite every single ally, friend, once-enemy, actual enemy and friend-enemy was happily called up, plane ticket bought, their room prepared and present purchased by the adorable Vongola Decimo. Hell, even _Byakuran_ made an appearance every other year.

And it all started, shockingly, with something Gokudera had said.

"What are we doing for Christmas?" Now, Gokudera hardly insinuated anything this strongly, but when they had all moved to Italy, eleven months ago, Gokudera seemed to get a little more comfortable in saying what he wanted.

Tsuna smiled a bit from his office desk, a little proud of the albino's progress, "I was thinking of having a Christmas party, you know," he caught the excited glint in both of his family member's eyes, "With the rest of the family and Dino and Enma and everybody else-"

"Hey," Yamamoto spoke up, "Can you have a Christmas party if you're not Catholic?"

Gokudera bristled, "Stupid, you're in _Italy_!" he barked, turning on the baseball freak with an odd irritation reserved only for the Rain Guardian, "You're automatically Catholic!"

Yamamoto blinked, a little confused, before turning to Tsuna's desk and grinning, "Haha, baptism by plane flight?"

And thus it was then, on that hazy, damp Fall afternoon, that the sky declared that there would be Christmas.

At least it was for the direct family members. Tsuna, Ryohei and Yamamoto's family and Chrome's old gang (along with Mukuro and Flan, _sigh, if they must come_) where the only ones besides the Vongola guardians (along with Hibari who assured them that he was only coming for the free food) who were expected to show, but soon, Dino called, tearful and dramatic, that his adorable baby brother and not-so-adorable student didn't want to spend the holidays with him (Tsuna responded with an equally tearful apology and invitation while Hibari agreed that, yes, he did not want Dino to be near him during- well, anytime)

After that, it was sort of like dominos. Dino had bragged to the mafia world that he would be spending Christmas with his cute baby brother; so next, Enma had called, asking if they were _really_ true friends. And was immediately invited. Then it was Basil, Colonello, Irie and Spanner (who Tsuna assured, had already been invited), even _Xanxus_, and dozens of others who had also called, begging (or in, Xanxus' case, demanding) for invitations and receiving them.

Last, Lancia had called, saying that, well, since he had no family anyway so it was easy for him to spend Christmas alone. He was also invited.

After bawling his last goodbye to Lancia and putting down the phone, Tsuna came to the realization that, despite being an extremely powerful mafia Don, he was quite easily manipulated.

* * *

The morning before the party was unusually quiet, breakfast being a excitable affair most of the time (Tsuna assumed that they were all saving their energy for that night, if there was one thing he knew, is was that, when his family was quiet, _something_ was brewing) At least, quiet as in, not violent. Ryohei was yelling and flailing at his boss, who was trying to convince Lambo to eat like a big boy while Gokudera ate sullenly across the huge table.

But of course, even that slight silence didn't last for, it never did. "Hey Gokudera!" Yamamoto burst into the dining room with excitable flair, "Somebody sent you an early Christmas present!"

"Mm?" Gokudera blinked up at Yamamoto, looking a little surprised past his scowl, "Really? From who?"

Yamamoto's grin could only grow as he suddenly shoved the heart covered, wrapped box under Gokudera's nose, "Shittopi."

Gokudera lost his curious face in exchange for an ugly scowl, the same one he wore whenever Bianchi was around. It also had a slightly disappointed look, like he had expected something better, "Throw it away." He said lazily, turning back to his coffee.

If you thought Gokudera was disappointed then you hadn't seen Yamamoto, his customary grin fell instantly to a blank, you-just-asked-me-a-math-question look, then blinked a few times at the back of his friend's head, "Eh…?" Yamamoto had obviously anticipated some sort of reaction, maybe a blush or a smile but nothing came. The moronic Italian just let it go right over his head, "Throw it… But it's a present from a girl! You kind of have to at least open it before you throw it away!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Since when?"

Yamamoto just shoved the box under his nose again, "Don't be a jerk, open it. Do it for her, she spent the time to get you something!"

"Bull shit. She creeps me out." He grunted, picking up the news paper so he'd have another reason to completely ignore Yamamoto.

"Why?"

Gokudera's mouth twitched as he turned to Yamamoto, "Stupid! Have you seen her? She has a MUSTACHE on her FOREHEAD."

"_Hayato_… just open it…" Tsuna sighed from up at the table where he was talking to a very EXTREAM Ryohei (who had been EXTREAMLY late to breakfast that morning and was eating EXTREAMLY fast to make up for it) of course, just watching Ryohei eat was exhausting so the little Don's need for peace was even higher than usual.

Gokudera turned to his boss, and put on the biggest, brightest smile he could muster that early in the morning, "Of course, Decimo!" he then turned back to Yamamoto (who had gone back to smiling smugly) and snatched the box, his face melting back into his customary scowl, "I hate you, baseball freak."

Yamamoto just tilted his head to the side and laughed lazily, "Hey, I wanna see what it is!" he leaned over as Gokudera took his anger out on the wrapping, and after punching the box a few times he finally opened it. It was a pair of heart shaped sun glasses, bright pink and horribly revolting.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked down at them, too disgusted for words for a moment. Yamamoto recovered first and coughed awkwardly into his fist, "Well… won't those look nice with your suit."

Tsuna peeked over the food at box and its contents to see what it had been that had caused such a look to take over his Storm's usually handsome face; once he had, the brunette laughed in his good natured way and smiled wide, "That's really funny!" Tsuna snickered (more like giggled, really) a bit more before going back to talking to Ryohei and trying to make Lambo eat his eggs ("Lambo won't eat this crap! Lambo wants Mama's cooking!")

"Well, they made the tenth smile, so they're not completely useless." Gokudera blinked a few time before he shook his head, turning to Yamamoto, "Can I get rid of it now…?" Gokudera, not wanting to wait for a response, tossed the box and its contents over his shoulder where a young maid quickly went to pick it up.

"She does have an interesting style doesn't she?" Yamamoto turned and bent down to help the maid who made some kind of squeak at having such a handsome man help her, "_Posso aiutarti?_ (Do you need help?)" His Italian was embarrassingly accented but _slightly_ understandable.

Of course this didn't matter because she wasn't listening to a single word; she just stared with wide eyes at the handsome face in front of her, "_V-va bene…_ (it's okay…)" she managed to mutter before quickly picking it up and running off like something was on fire.

Yamamoto looked a little hurt for a moment before rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly, "I guess my old man was right, I send women running." He laughed loudly, losing all form of the hurt he had been exhibiting a few seconds ago and standing up, "Maybe I should work on my Italian." He laughed harder before strutting along the length of the table towards his boss, and once he got there; he put his elbow on top of Tsuna's messy hair to get his attention.

"Mm?" Tsuna tilted his head back so he could see his Rain Guardian, a piece of toast in his mouth and his brown eyes wide, "Whaf ish it, 'akeshi?"

Yamamoto laughed, "I was wondering if I could invite my old man to the party tonight?" leave it to Yamamoto to invite people literally last minute.

Tsuna grinned through the toast, before taking it out of his mouth and finishing the bite before tilting his head skywards again, "Of course!" he laughed, "I-I kind of already bought him a plane ticket… Um, he actually should be on the flight already." Tsuna added, looking off away from his friend, blushing lightly and a little guiltily.

"Ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed taking his elbow off his head and wrapped his other arm around his boss's shoulders in a kind of one-armed hug. He continued to chuckle as he wrapped another arm around and hugged him tightly, "I knew you would, boss, you're so funny!"

Tsuna beamed up at him, which, thinking back is probably what made Gokudera snap.

"Oi! Baseball freak! Hands off the tenth!" Gokudera jumped to his feet and pointed dramatically at Yamamoto who slowly pulled himself off of Tsuna and held his hands up in mock surrender, still laughing cheerfully. The second the baseball player was off their beloved boss, Gokudera looked tempted to throw something and the oatmeal tureen was in his line of sight so Tsuna decided to intervene.

Tsuna stood up, putting himself in-between the two, knowing Gokudera wouldn't try anything like this, "Don't fight, guys, it's the holidays."

* * *

The greatest thing about the holidays, Tsuna was quick to learn, was decorating the house.

The foyer, the sitting room, the dining room, the bed rooms and even Tsuna's office were carpet bombed with tinsel, ornaments, little paper snowflakes that Lambo had made, strange red flowers, and tons of little Christmas trees that had somehow ended up _everywhere_.

Yamamoto and Ryohei had taken up carrying the huge trees and placing them about the house in random places, Gokudera and Tsuna had ended up decorating them, Irie, Spanner and Giannini, who had been staying at the house for the past few days, were also excited about decorating things (mostly lights) while Lambo was running through the halls throwing little paper snowflakes and glitter into the air all the while singing the Italian version of Jingle Bells at the top of his high pitched child's voice, "_La neve scesa giàcol bianco_-" he cried as he bolted past his boss and completely ignored Gokudera's annoyed shouts.

"God," Gokudera scowled after the cow ran past them and showered both him and Tsuna with glitter and paper, "That stupid cow won't _shut up_." He growled as he passed another ornament to his boss.

"Haha," Tsuna laughed a little awkwardly, more concentrated on making sure he didn't drop any glass balls to point out to his right-hand man that he had been humming riffs and parts of lyrics from some Italian holiday song a few minutes before.

In some kind of attempt to contain the mass amounts of Italian, Yamamoto and Ryohei were singing some Japanese songs at the top of their voices for a good hour before Tsuna finally told everyone to _sing quieter, the neighbors could hear them_.

And Reborn was… _somewhere_.

Somewhere that most likely had something to do with the mass amounts of mistletoe that Tsuna found hung above every door and was forced to outlaw pretty quickly before more troublesome people got there.

* * *

Just before the first guests were to arrive and the party started, Tsuna took his place at the very front to greet his family; knowing people who wanted be welcomed would come in that way and the people who wanted to be secretive wouldn't. But they would all be greeted by Tsuna eventually, weather they wanted to be or not.

He stood like a butler, straight and proud, watching the twinkling lights of the cars carrying his family shimmer off the snow that covered the gardens (somehow, the gardeners had managed to smooth out the snow and made the expansive gardens a field of white, doted by the occasional stripped tree) He cheerfully wondered what the mansion must look like to the cars driving up the road. Gokudera, in his obsession with pleasing Tsuna, had placed fully decorated fir trees in each window and lit them. The entire second floor was draped with long strings of soft little lights making it glow along with beautiful wreaths which hung from the doors. Even the main steps that he was currently standing on had been decked out. At the edges of the steps were large, potted, red flowers and small, decorated trees.

Although Tsuna knew he did very little to help decorate his home but he still felt very satisfied by the look of his house.

He thought his home looked beautiful, Tsuna considered contentedly, as he looked out over the snow field and admired the yellow light that expanded away from the mansion over the dark field. It made him feel weirdly happy and warm, even though he was standing out in the sharp wind.

Musing, Tsuna didn't even notice the first car pull up until someone was racing up the stairs shouting, "_Fratellino!_"

Tsuna jumped slightly, and then spun on the toes of his suit shoes to meet his big brother.

"Dino!" he cried cheerfully, clasping his hands together as Dino ran up the stone steps towards the mansion's grand doorway.

"What're you doing standing in the doorway, like that?" Dino immediately took off his customary dark green, fur coat and draped it over the little Vongola's shoulders, "You're guardians let you stand out here, all on your own?" he flailed a little bit while Romario made his aging way up the steps, smiling exasperatedly at his boss.

Tsuna simply laughed, giving his brother a soft, reserved hug and a small kiss on the cheek, as all the Italians did (affection is a symptom of being Italian, which, by the way, is quite contagious), "I wanted to be the first to welcome people!" he chirped excitedly.

Dino, taken off guard by Tsuna's unusual warmth, smiled a little belatedly, "Christmas cheer, eh?" he grinned, "I like it," he held up a couple of plain bags, "I brought you presents! Wanna open it now?" Dino cried excitedly shoving both bags at the little Don.

"Haha… they're both for me, eh?" Tsuna paled a little, "That's nice… Dino, but I really should open them after dinner." the brunette laughed lightly, putting his hands over Dino's and lowering the bags.

"Yeah!" Dino gave Tsuna one last hug before rushing down the steps to help Romario up the rest.

As the two made their way into the house, Romario greeting him pleasantly, the next car pulled up and Tsuna hardly had time to guess who was inside Basil had bolted, full speed, out of the car, jumping up the snow covered steps two at a time, scarf and coat billowing out behind him.

"Tsu-_na_!" he cried, throwing his arms around his friend once he was in tackling distance, "Happy Christmas!"

Tsuna laughed, wrapping his arms around Basil's lower back to keep the blond from slipping, "Happy Christmas, Basil!" he smiled lighting, not bothered by the apparently intimate contact, as Basil was an especially touchy person and the Vongola Don felt like they were practically brothers since they had trained together as teenagers, "How are you?" he asked once they stopped spinning and he set Basil down onto the tops of the steps.

"Awesome, Master's drove with his wife so me and the rest got to drive together alone!" he gestured behind him towards the rest of his team, Lahl included, marched up the steps, Oregano leading the group with bags of presents not unlike Dino's.

Tsuna smiled lightly, a little put off by Basil's Italian. When hearing Basil speak Japanese, not only was he sourly reminded of his father _awful_ since of humor, but of someone very sophisticated and classy but when Basil spoke Italian he sounded very… modern. It was nice, but odd in its normalcy.

The rest of his dad's… team-whatever came up the stairs and were all hugged (even Lahl, who gave him a lazy pat on the head then elbowed him in the gut) before going inside to say high to everyone else and shed their coats.

Still recovering, Tsuna barely registered Enma and the rest of the rambunctious Shimon family come up the steps.

At least until Emna gently tapped his shoulder, "… Tsuna?" the red head asked softly.

Tsuna jumped, blinking the pain away furiously, "Enma!" He beamed and Enma responded with a little smile, "Sorry- Lahl just greeted me-"that seemed to explain enough, "You came though! I thought you wouldn't take me seriously!"

And _boy_, they did take it seriously. Rauji's arms were filled with vibrantly wrapped gifts, Enma's Santa hat was the same color as his hair and Shitt P. was in a _very_ inappropriate lacy Mrs. Claus skirt (if one might call it that) and _oh God_ Gokudera was going to have an aneurism once he saw her.

Enma awkwardly messed with his fluffy hat and his face turned the color of his hair, "C-come on, let's go inside." He made to take off the hat but half his family lunged forward swatted their bosses' hands away from it.

Tsuna smiled, "It looks nice on you, Enma!" he called after them and was positive he saw his friend's ears glow bright red, then realized why so many people seemed to love making _him_ blush. It was oddly satisfying.

But, of course, since he was Tsuna, he immediately felt bad for bullying his friend. He bit his lip and looked through the door and contemplated following them in to apologize when some strange sounds reached his ears.

The painfully loud "_Vooi!_" and sharp, menacing "_Ushi-shi-shi_," from the next car was enough to send the idea of staying outside away from witness' far, _far_ away.

Now, Tsuna wanted to stay out and meet his mom, but he really didn't want for the Varia to ruin his weird new Christmas spirit so he found himself awkwardly sneaking in after Enma's family.

They had meet with Gokudera, Lambo and Yamamoto and the two groups had sort of melding together.

Yamamoto and Lambo were harassing Rauji for their presents, Enma had shifted towards the back of the group while Shitt P. had draped herself over a very despondent looking bomber. Tsuna hadn't seen that distressed a look on Gokudera's face since Yamamoto had stormed into the kitchen with those hilarious sunglasses... this morning. Well, maybe he had seen that look recently.

"Well, Gokudera~" Shitt P. purred, invading the bombers personal space WAY too much, "How do I look~?"

Gokudera didn't even bother to look at her, he just let out an annoyed growl, "Like you mugged a Christmas prostitute." He snarled, trying desperately to escape _while_ trying to look cool for his boss.

Tsuna giggled a bit and walked up to Enma, "You have a nice ride up here?" he asked sweetly, clasping his hands behind his back and closing his eyes.

Enma rubbed his newest bandage shyly, "Er," he gave Tsuna sideways look, "Nothing unexpected… how was setting up?" he gestured at all of the tinsel hung from the walls and small Christmas trees dotting the foyer.

"Um…" Tsuna grinned uneasily, "Mostly Lambo throwing things in the air and having them get stuck to lights, oh, and Yamamoto got all of the trees from _somewhere_. I didn't do much-"

"Decimo!" Tsuna turned his head to Gokudera, who had appeared out of nowhere and was clinging to his arm tightly, "Make her take that off!" he whined pitifully. Tsuna laughed a little awkwardly and patted his right-hand man's shoulder, never having him seen him look this traumatized.

"Um, don't worry…" he turned towards Shitt P. who was advancing quickly, "Um, Shittopi., you wouldn't be too bothered to take that outfit off, would you? Or perhaps wear your coat over it? You're scaring- er, Lambo." He finished lamely as Gokudera moved even more behind him, letting out a scared cat sound.

"Aw," the girl stuck out his tongue rebelliously, "Don't be jealous, Vongola!" she snatched a bright orange bag out of Rauji's arms and spun back towards the trio, "I got you a matching set!" she started to pull it out for the shocked Don and the now slightly more interested looking Gokudera (even Enma and Yamamoto had meandered their way over to Shitt P. to peek into the bag and the color their faces turned was _not_ a good sign), "I had to get a smaller size since you're shorter than me-" she started pulling out a tiny, bright red skirt with white fluff bordering it that Tsuna swore was shorter then her's.

Tsuna stammered uselessly for a moment before finding a squeaky voice, "_What?_ Please don't tell me you're serious-"

"Wait, Decimo, maybe we should hear her out-"

"_Gokudera!_"

"_Oi! Vongola brat!_"

Tsuna twitched, unsure if he was glad that Shitt P. was lowering the bag, distracted or more upset that they had showed up. Oh God, why had he let Reborn talk him into inviting them? Either way, Tsuna had to summon up a few years worth of bravado and lay down some damn ground rules before shit really hit the fan.

"Um-"

"Fucking trash-"

"Haha, Squallo!"

"_VOI_! Get away from me-"

"_Don't interrupt me you god damn_-"

"Um, please listen-"

"Hey, where should I put all the presents~?"

"…I'm getting out of here, call me when someone realized their wallets missing and there's a reward."

"Hey, really listen-"

"_Ushishi_, hi'ya kitty!"

"For the love of fuck, call me that one more time knife-freak-"

"_Listen!_" the entire room stopped talking to see a literally on fire Tsuna, "I want no fighting around the kids tonight." The fire died down to steam, "Do you hear me?" he tried to muster up some courage to actually _look_ at them.

Now, let me tell you, the Varia were no strangers to intimidation tactics but there was something unusually _cute_ about Tsuna tactics compared to Xanxus', compared to Xanxus' strategy, which was less of a strategy and more of throwing things or shooting at them out of pure rage, for some reason this made them feel as if they could disregard Tsuna's attempt at intimidation.

"_Shishi_, how cute, Princess Sawada thinks he can scare us!"

"The rabbit still has balls to grow!"

"How dare you disrespect Decimo!"

Tsuna could feel Enma's family step away from the brewing fight.

"Why the Hell did _you_ end up Decimo? Trash, was that you're best-"

"VOI VONGOLA! Get your damn _dog_ away from me!"

"_DAMN TRASH! INTUPRTING ME!_"

Something ticked inside Tsuna; he would have to be a lot less passive-aggressive when it came to this group. Continuing with that line of thinking, he clenched his suddenly gloved fists and the fight before him froze in flicker of orange light. _Froze_. Things like that are meant literally in this household.

Ice jutted up from the ground, trapping everyone who was about to engage in a brawl into frozen icicles, faces in all states of surprise while the Vongola Don practically trembled with rage.

Lambo and Yamamoto were the only members of Tsuna's Vongolas that hadn't been turned into statues. Tsuna could barely hear their awkward, rushed laughs as they shooed the Shimon family into the sitting room and away from impending disaster over the thumping of blood in his ears.

Tsuna's methods of stopping fights (Zero Point) either did just that or made them ten times worse.

"Since none of your mother's taught you any semblance of manners, I'll have to do my best." Tsuna straightened up, puffing out his cheeks and throwing out his tiny chest, "It disturbs me that you're all Italian and Catholic and I still have to be the one who lectures you about how to behave on Christmas Eve." After the years, Tsuna had become quite adept at the threat/guilt trip/angry girlfriend/mommy lecture (which nine out of ten times left the receivers with the _weirdest, _most_ Freudian_ boners ever)

"Tonight, there will be plenty of people who _cannot defend themselves_ in this house and I don't want them to feel threatened in any way." He gave them all a pouty glare which he found to be more affective then attempting an actual glare, "If you instigate any more fights, I will leave you all like this until the party is over and I'll distribute all the presents addressed to you among Lambo and Fuuta." For some annoying reason, that threat seemed to work the best because all of them managed to look anxious for a second, "No exceptions, I don't care if the _house burns down and you're still trapped here_- and yes, Gokudera, this includes you no matter how long you give me those puppy eyes- _it won't work!_" Maybe Tsuna imagined it, but he swore he heard the albino whimper from inside the ice. Tsuna suddenly realized that there was a famed serial killer in the ice who was probably happy to hear there would be innocent people in the house. Tsuna wasted no time addressing him, "Belphegor," Tsuna turned on the prince and for some reason, Bel felt his frozen grin slip, "If _one_ non-combatant comes to me with a cut, be it an accident, collateral damage, or even they did it to themselves, I will Zero Point you to _death_. In fact, that goes for all of you." He scanned the compulsorily silent group, "Do you understand?" He looked at them all with his hands planted firmly on his hips and his lower lip drawn up into an adorable pout that did not match the _fire_ in his now amber eyes and the same fire flickering dangerously on his forehead.

"_Fratello_!"

"Tsu!"

The ice melted almost immediately.

"Mama, I-pin, Fuuta!" The Don gathered up his two younger siblings into a hug and allowed his mother to tackle/hug him as the group of now unfrozen men gawkily looked on, "You all look adorable!" At this point, the Varia and Gokudera had sauntered away from their bi-polar boss who was now gushing over his family's matching sweaters all the while shooting warning looks at them.

The little family scene was too cute for most of them, and they slinked into the sitting room, except of course, Gokudera, who stood far enough away for Tsuna to be able to ignore him but close enough so he could enthusiastically wave at his bosses mother.

The three of them were wearing the same hideous, blinking reindeer sweaters which were covered in gaudy candy canes and wreaths but Tsuna was still smiling just as brilliantly as his mother and they're almost identical faces were alight with cheer (Tsuna had done a bit of growing, if not in the way he would have liked)

However, his rarely sincere smile fell once a muscle bound man, piles of vibrant, gaudily wrapped gifts gathered up in his enormous arms, practically skipped through the mammoth door way towards his son, roaring like he hadn't seen his kid in years even though, in reality, it had been far too short for the little Don's liking, "Tsuna, my boy-"

"Who let him in?" Tsuna deadpanned, leading I-pin and Fuuta by the hands into the sitting room, completely ignoring his father who was now being comforted in a rather half-assed way by his mother.

"Oh honey, you know how they are at that age!" she giggled and patted his back kindly as she herded her husband into following his family.

Once inside the sitting room with everybody forming their own little clichés and staying in them, Tsuna's mother took the chance to corner him while I-pin and Fuuta ran off to find Lambo and his father to find his squad.

"Now Tsu," his mother puffed out her cheeks, displaying some kind of endearing displeasure and Tsuna felt a little nervous, and wondered why, "When are you going to get a wife? I want a cute daughter-in-law to talk about you with."

Tsuna laughed awkwardly. Honestly speaking, he'd never thought of getting married. He didn't mind the idea of not having a wife or kids and entertained the idea more frequently then he should have. Mostly because he lived so happily and he really didn't want to mess that up and with all the crazy work he'd been doing, romance with anyone (_cough_, Kyoko) took a backseat.

Plus he had to take care of Lambo. Who had time for _anything_ when Lambo was around?

That and Gokudera would never approve of a woman (or man) and would cockblock until the day he died. He had very high standards for his boss.

Before Tsuna could make up a useable excuse for his lack of wife, observational Yamamoto made a rare appearance.

"Haha, Boss can't get married!" Yamamoto appeared from the crowd, squeezing out from in-between Shitt P. and Kaori, his arm instinctively finding its way to Tsuna's shoulders once he made it in touching distance, "Imagine it! Gokudera would have to compete with someone for your attention, boss!" Yamamoto laughed happily, smiling at Tsuna's mother who smiled happily back, "Hey'ya Mrs. Sawada!"

"Takeshi~!" she chimed, "It's been so long! I missed having you and Hayato and the other boys around… It's so lonely without my sons!" the change was almost instantaneous, Nana let a few tears fall and let out a few sniffles, again, expressing displeasure in the most adorable way possible, "Luckily I still have I-pin and Fuuta, but they're both growing up so fast…" she let out a small sob and abruptly grabbed onto both Yamamoto and Tsuna and pulled them into a tight, mommy hug, making them both squeak (Yamamoto's squeak much less 'squeak'ish then Tsuna's squeak)

The two young men both laughed awkwardly, trying save the last fragment of their sense of manliness, and hugged back slightly. When she pulled away just as suddenly as she had grabbed onto both of them, her face was surprisingly cheerful. Something both boys were silently thankful for.

"Ah! Look its Reborn!" she squealed, suddenly happy again, "I should go hug him too, I'll see you boys later!" she cried before running off like an overexcited school girl. Her elbows bent and hands curled into fists as she excited pranced off in her ridiculous, blinking, Rudolf the reindeer sweater.

"Ah…" Tsuna slouched over, looking drowsy, smiling after his mother, "Just watching mom makes me tired."

Yamamoto laughed kindly, pulling Tsuna up and slinging the arm that had slipped off his boss when he'd been surprise hugger over his slim shoulders again, "I definitely see were you've been getting your cuteness, boss!"

Tsuna raised a suspicious eyebrow, looking up at his rain guardian with narrowed eyes, "You think my mom's cute?" He asked defensively.

Yamamoto squeezed Tsuna a bit too tight for a second, looking down at his boss with sharp, unusually serious eyes before melting back into his cheerful expression, "Nice selective thinking!" he laughed, throwing his head back and letting go of the confused brunette, "Very nice… Haha!" Yamamoto began stalking off after giving a small wave.

Tsuna quietly wondered what was wrong, his instinct acting up and making him feel slightly nervous. He toyed with the idea with going after his guardian but was distracted when Lambo tackled him around the waist screaming something about presents.

* * *

Dinner was a messy affair.

The usual Varia shenanigans were expected, of course, but the added bonus of Hibari (who had snuck in through some window _only for the free food, not to see you, useless herbivore_) and the new addition of Flan… well, the only reason it wasn't already a full-scale brawl was that there were non-combatant women and children in the building and Tsuna still hadn't taken off his gloves.

With Gokudera forcibly sitting at his right, Yamamoto at his left and the rest of them spread out from there.

Tsuna had blocked Hibari off from the rest of them by placing I-pin on one side and Fuuta on his other, Tsuna had been confident no fights would start next to these two. Hibari was surprisingly gentle with the little ones, which Tsuna found rather _cute_, if that word could be used to describe anything the living killing machine did.

Belphegor was sitting next to Yamamoto's dad, who the serial killer had some sort of inherent respect for, and the two had struck up a rather disturbing conversation about knives.

And that wasn't even the weirdest thing.

Mama had placed herself next to Xanxus which Tsuna was very much opposed to and seemed to be having a suspiciously peaceful conversation with the disillusioned NOT-Decimo. Which was… just _not right_, to say the least.

However, it was not nearly as weird as the look Flan was giving him, blank face with a hint of impeding mischievousness. A look he must have learned from his boss, the disaster himself; ex-convict Mukuro who was absently chatting with MM at the end of the table (far, _far_ away from Hibari) all the while sending lazily awkward looks towards his two ex-pawns, Chrome and Lancia, both who were sitting next to each other and shyly ignoring the world.

Everything was warily peaceful until Lambo came up to Tsuna with his face _covered_ into some sort of food, "I fell into my mashed potatoes!" the little cow flailed wildly, sending bits of it all over the place.

"Ah, Lambo," Tsuna sighed, diverting the Bovino's attention away from Gokudera who was in tears of laughter over this, "Here, I'll wipe it off." Tsuna leaned forward and used his napkin to get all of the sticky globs off of Lambo's face and even ran his fingers through his hair to get the messy bits of potatoes out of the curly disaster that dared call itself _hair_.

A few family members who were sitting close flushed pink as Tsuna carefully wiped his baby brother's face clean, "How did you fall into you're mashed potatoes?" Tsuna asked sounding exasperated as usual.

"I rubbed it on my face." He said cheerfully, making Tsuna roll his eyes and rubbed the boy's horns carefully.

"Oh, _Lambo_."

"Hey," a bland voice rang, making them both look over, "Vongola, I got food on my face too." Another boy had made his way toward them with a huge glob of gravy on the very tip of his pointed nose.

"Fl… Flan?" Tsuna spoke up, confused, but getting both Bel and Mukuro's attention, "Um… alright." Tsuna stood and walked over to him, as the green haired boy stood rather far off and seemed to have no intention of moving closer.

And suddenly, the strangest moment of the night occurred (Tsuna would continue saying 'the strangest moment' for a while when referring to almost _every_ moment that night) when Tsuna had made it over to the little frog and kneeled down, Flan had bounced forward on his toes to tilt forward and up to place two disturbingly cold lips against his vulnerable boss's delectably plump ones.

The overreaction was expected. So expected that I'm not going to go into it, but the usual people who took everything with a spoon full of sugar (i.e. Yamamoto, Mama, and the like), took it lightly, laughing at the ones who didn't, a few didn't care and remained still while the rest… did whatever it was they do.

Hibari was kept still by the fact that Fuuta, frightened by the killing atmosphere, had begun to cry alligator tears to make himself look as unthreatening as possible and it worked because it actually kept Hibari tame.

Mama clapped and giggled next to an 'I-don't-give-a-single-fuck, call-me-when-an-acual-fight-breaks-out' Xanxus.

Yamamoto laughed; Tsuna's Rain Guardian's ability to roll with the punches was matched by Lao Tsu's and Lao Tsu's only. Yamamoto was a Taoist master.

Dino flailed and yelled something about the sanctity of his baby brother while Romario held both him and Tsuna's dad back from joining in on the Flan beat down.

While Tsuna was slightly comatose for a moment, three people attempted to kill Flan at the same time. One with dynamite that hadn't been brought out in a while, one with glistening knives and the other with his customary trident all of which were stabbing the little boy. Tsuna was quick to intervene, even though Flan looked bored even with the weapons sticking every which way out of his head.

"_Enough!_" Gokudera and Bel both stopped the second their boss stood, not wanting to be frozen again, while Mukuro tried to add in one last stab before the green haired boy was out his reach behind Tsuna who was looking murderous, "Stop being so dramatic," he shook his figure at them, "Really, what are you, children?" None of them answered but Bel's shrug and Gokudera's guilty eyes spoke volumes.

"Flan," Tsuna turned to the boy, who was smirking ever so slightly (and the effect was terrifying coupled with such blank eyes), "You should know not to do stuff like that," Tsuna scolded, "But I'm not mad at you because you're little and Mukuro probably told you to do that." Mukuro actually managed to look a little offended before Tsuna sent him back to his seat.

* * *

Dessert was fun, for lack of a better word. No food was thrown but when Ryohei helped out one of the maids by offering to bring in the cake; he looked like he really, _really_ wanted to throw it so Tsuna had taken it out of his hands just before anyone had any cause to go to war in the middle of the party. Then figured the reason that nobody had thrown anything before this point was because they had been hungry, and now, it seemed like sin to waste such good looking cakes and ice cream.

Lambo was in tears over the amount of ice cream that was set before him, and he repeatedly yelled '_I love you Tsuna, but not like Flan does, that's gross'_ across the room. Tsuna noticed that every time someone would mention Flan's little stunt, the French boy's face would split into a terrifying grin and his neon green eyes would sparkle. Tsuna understood that Flan was extremely proud of the effect he'd had on the peace of the meal and the Don vowed to keep a closer eye on the kid.

* * *

If you thought diner was bad, then open the presents was… not so bad actually, apparently, Tsuna's threat of 'one problem and I'll give all your gifts to Lambo' was much more tangible when they were all looking at the pile of nicely wrapped presents.

In fact, Tsuna really thought that it looked very artistic. All of the vibrant, multicolored ribbons topping beautifully wrapped boxes and bright, colorful bags, the way all of the sharp colors clashed looked surprisingly nice. And, armed with the information that there were toys and clothes and cards inside, only made the pile look that much better.

However…

The wrapping was surprisingly tattered, and the tape had obviously been replaced very messily.

Tsuna turned and put his hands on his hips, "Which one of you was peeking at all the gifts?" he said, looking the entire group over for at least one mildly guilty face.

Gokudera was the first to speak up, putting his hand over his heart and saying very earnestly, "I swear on the life of my mother I didn't peek at the gifts!"

"Your mother's dead." A nearby Reborn shot stiffly.

The bomber blinked, then immediately slouched over, seeming rather put out, "I-I swear I didn't peek boss."

Tsuna sighed, "Regardless, I believe you Gokudera," that seemed to perk him up just enough for Tsuna to justify not worrying about him, "It was you wasn't it Lambo?"

"Hah? Nononono_- NO!_"

Another few cries of '_No!_' escalated into full-scale bawling from the little cow-boy, Tsuna was forced to assure him that, yes, fine, it wasn't you, here have a present, being the pushover that he was, everyone knew that Tsuna wouldn't press the issue. And he didn't, in fact, he seemed to forget about it entirely when he opened his first present (a present from his collective guardians, most likely something Gokudera had bought and they all added their names too) and was forced to burn it with his X Gloves before any of the children saw and were traumatized for life and then he decided to schedule all his guardians a lobotomy. First thing. In the morning. Verde's office. And while his fearful guardians tried to deter their boss from his war path and calm him before he actually started burning _them_, everyone else forgot about the 'peeper' as well.

But, just for the record, it had been Xanxus.

* * *

After the presents had been opened (some burned and some awkwardly hidden) or ripped to shreds by Lambo's nails, everyone was sitting in a chair or on a couch.

Tsuna was sitting with Gokudera (who would not be parted from him) and a cooing Dino who was trying to fix the scarf and hat onto Tsuna's head and neck while gushing over his baby brother. Tsuna simply allowed it, because, hey, it's the Christmas season (a holiday Tsuna had no idea he would enjoy this much, he now understood why Lambo cried tears of joy when he announced the Christmas party plans)

Everyone else had formed their own little clusters and were sticking to them, but after diner, the separate crowds seemed to have melded and mixed a bit, something Tsuna was grateful for.

I-pin and her master Fon were deep in a conversation in fast passed Chinese, Tsuna, who had been learning the language (along with English, damn you Reborn, you ruthless taskmaster), couldn't even hope to follow their conversation. However, using his own mediocre Chinese, he managed to grasp that they were talking about him (as in, he heard his own name) but was forced to guess the rest of it.

With that, he managed to turn his attention to everyone else.

Yamamoto and his dad had given each other the same thing and were both wearing their matching chief's hats and flailing and speaking in a language that wasn't completely Japanese, but not anything else either. Squallo was trying to deter his student by brandishing his own present that Yamamoto had given, a pair of gloves. A _pair_! Tsuna was still laughing.

Basil was waving ecstatically at Tsuna from his place with Enma who was blushing brightly and hugging his new hat, which was as red as his hair, to his chest. Enma's family was spread out from there; Julie was harassing everyone in a meter distance while Adelheid tried desperately to get her boss to open _her_ gift, Kaori blushing over his own loot, which was all baseball gear and the rest were simply playing amongst each other.

Mukuro's gang members were all crying over their presents, gifted by Mukuro himself, and by their happiness, Tsuna was positive they had expected nothing at all. Mukuro himself was lounging in the corner, looking pretty pleased at his effect on the gang. Flan was curled up in the corner with his own gift, a noose, already tied with a tight, hangman's knot, which would have been tragic if the boy looked like he gave a shit.

Lambo was with Fuuta, Mama and his dad, and all were flaunting their own gifts (except for his dad, who hadn't gotten one from Tsuna) and Lambo was still playing with the box rather than the electric train set (but Tsuna didn't worry, he knew that Lambo would be playing with that all day tomorrow)

Hibari was off, somewhere. The Varia were spread out, thankfully not together, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the organized chaos about the room.

* * *

After the wrapping paper fight (which, Tsuna admitted later while cleaning it up, was really fun) everyone had sort of dispersed for coffee and the small amount of weak alcohol Tsuna had allowed in the building. The only group near him was the Kokoyo gang minus a smug Mukuro and a bored Flan and plus an arguing Gokudera and an awkward Chrome.

Tsuna had sort of felt a little bad for Chrome, even though she was no longer a part of him, she still loved the manipulative bastard who used to use her so cruelly and Tsuna assumed that she was more upset now that he hadn't brought her a gift. And he silently wondered why she was torturing herself with this company, standing around the group whom had all gotten precious things from Mukuro that had no doubt been purchased absent mindedly at the 99 cent store (a collection of rather nice berets for MM, a small, hand held game for Chisuka, which was being used to its limit at this very moment and Ken who was currently chewing on some rawhide dog treat) and they were all flaunting their gifts (unintentionally maybe) in front of their little ex-member who looked close to genuine tears.

Tsuna was forced to intervene in the middle of MM's 'I just love Mukuro for getting these, I had told him I needed some, he's just so thoughtful!' and Ken's 'Yeah, yeah, Mukuro liked our present too, ya know, byon, so I think we paid him back for our awesome stuff!' said through the treat that was hanging from his two, pointed canines.

"Hello!" Tsuna burst in, before Chrome would actually begin crying. As luck would have it, she seemed so surprised by Tsuna that she forgot to start but Tsuna would definitely keep an eye on her.

Gokudera whirled around to meet with his with enthusiasm that Tsuna couldn't help but thing, was kind of cute, "Hello, Decimo! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Mm-hm!" he smiled kindly at his right hand man, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, "You?"

"As long as you are!" Gokudera was quick to answer, beaming happily.

Chrome stepped forward, smiling her usual soft smile that betrayed no trace of the tears Tsuna could have sworn he'd seen; "B-boss…" her soft voice was barely audible over the huge amount of noise now coming from Ken and Gokudera, Ken, it seemed, had grown tired of being ignored.

"Hello Chrome." Tsuna smiled back, trying to copy Gokudera's amazing excitement that he managed to inject into _his_ smiles, then thought it wise to get her away from those idiots, "Kyoko and Haru are in the dining hall with my mom, if you want to talk to them?"

Chrome had trouble containing her adorable, little smile at the mention of people who had gotten her Christmas gifts, "I-is I-pin with them?"

Tsuna thought for a moment, "No, I think she's playing with Lambo, you know, they haven't played together for such a long time." He tilted his head to the side and smiled more, a bouquet of flowers burst into bloom nearby from the cuteness exhibited by the two while both Tsuna and Chrome tried to block out the quickly escalating, rapid fire exchange of insults going on between Ken and Gokudera, "But you may see her later on, I'll tell her you're here." He added delicately.

Chrome nodded, "I'll go find them…" she said starting off away from her ex-gang.

Tsuna waved to her and turned back to his second in command, but Gokudera appeared to be too immersed in a shouting match with the loyal puppy of Mukuro's gang. It amused Tsuna how alike Gokudera and Ken were, and how impossible it was for them to get along.

He sighed, and excused himself from the scene unfolding before anything happened and he was forced to stop anymore fighting.

After making his way through the halls, avoiding the bedrooms and locking his own, Tsuna found himself on one of the terraces. There, he saw a small, pineapple- haired silhouette, who he immediately assumed was Chrome.

Confused as to why she was outside, he walked out to see her face alight with fear and his confusion turned to nervousness, "Chrome? Are you alright? I- oh…" his voice faded off once he saw the _other_ person on the balcony.

"Stupid Pineapple girl, attracting more herbivores." Came the smooth reply, making Tsuna freeze too, "If you don't answer my question, where is that _bastard_, then I will be forced to bite the both of you to death."

"N-no! Hi-Hibari!" Tsuna squeaked, almost wanting to hide behind Chrome but the feeling that he was due to man up was overpowering so he pushed her behind him and held onto her hand tightly.

"Get ready to fight, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Was his cold response.

Tsuna sighed slightly, slipping his gloved hands into his pocket for the pills, feeling Hibari smirk and prickle with excitement with their fight on the horizon and his boss understood that there was no bribing or bartering with this man and he would just have to except it. But he hopped it wasn't too much to ask for his house not to be completely destroyed… _again_.

But, an unexpected burst of noise from behind them halted all action, "Ah! Tsu! Chrome! Kyoya!"

Tsuna jolted, if anyone had to show up; of course it had to be his mom. She was the last person who needed to be present during his and Hibari's fight. Chrome and Tsuna both tensed and silently wished her away so she wouldn't become collateral damage- wait, had she said Kyoya? Like, _Hibari_ Kyoya?

Hibari, unlike the other two, relaxed completely the fighting fire in his eyes diminishing into a sort of polite disinterest, he stashed his weapons away subtly, "Hello Mama." He said carelessly.

Tsuna felt his jaw drop. Hearing Hibari, his ruthless cloud guardian that Tsuna was more than a little afraid of, say something as innocent as "Mama" was weird, hearing Hibari say "Mama" when referring to Tsuna's mother was just… just inexpressibly weird.

Tsuna was standing there frozen as his mother waved, smiling warmly at Hibari, "Hello Kyoya!" There she goes again! Saying his name like they were friends, "Chrome," she squealed at the purple haired girl, surprising her, "Kyoko and Haru were looking for you!" Chrome, who was only just emerging from behind her boss, gave her bosses mother a soft smile.

"O-oh…" she glanced back at Hibari fearfully, as if expecting him to drop the façade and attack them again. But Hibari hadn't even looked back at the two; he was now leaning against the railing lazily.

Tsuna, looking as if something had just burst out of someone's chest, forced out a stuttering, "M-m-m-mom?"

His mother ignored him, instead turning to Hibari, "Ah, it's getting rather crowded out here; I was thinking of taking Chrome and Tsuna, you wouldn't mind that would you, Kyoya?" God, she was sounding like Dino, saying Hibari's name in such a happy manner.

"Of course not, Mama." Hibari bowed graciously as the two ladies left through the door towards the house, something that made Tsuna suppress a gag, "Hmph, herbivore." Hibari growled as a goodbye and started down the stairs away from his boss and into the currently empty garden.

"O-oh right, see you later Hibari!" Tsuna called after him but he was ignored completely, Tsuna sighed with exasperation, "Hibari is very unpredictable…" Tsuna muttered to himself, but, of course, Hibari caught it and stopped walking making his boss squeak.

Hibari simply turned, a smirk on his lips and the cold flames back in his dark eyes, "What can I say, Vongola Decimo? I am the Cloud."

But he kept walking, leaving Tsuna alone on the dark porch with his thoughts.

"_Julie!_" he looked down and saw Enma running around (or away from something?) in the garden, with his own guardian hot on his heels, "Leave me alone!" he cried, Santa hat, which had miraculously stayed on throughout the night, was close to falling off.

"Nya ha ha, Boss," the boy snickered, soundly slightly out of breath as he chased his boss around, Tsuna blinked down at them, confused, until he noticed that Julie was holding up the same fishing pole with the mistletoe tied at the end that Bianchi had been torturing Reborn with earlier, "Slow down and pucker up, haha," Tsuna could practically see the wild grin on Julie's face, "I won't stop running- hey, don't go through the window, you _cheater_!"

After smiling to himself for a moment, Tsuna began to wander around the house, catching random glimpses of scenes unfolding in his house.

Dino and Lancia getting uselessly drunk in the foyer while Romario watched with a growing unease.

A few feet away a drunken Gokudera was getting pretty emotional with an equally emotional Bianchi (Tsuna swore he'd hide the liquor before the party started…)

In Tsuna's office; Mukuro was slouching in _his_ arm chair, reading a heavy looking book with a sleeping Flan curled up in his lap while Ken, MM and Chisuka all playing chess (all three of them at the same time, MM using checkers) on the floor.

A few floors down, Hibari was laying on a windowsill with Hibird fluttering around him, Reborn and Lahl were watching (with distain _and_ amusement) as Colonello played a game of card Frisbee with a giggling Yuni.

Just as Haru, Chrome, Kyoko and his mama all looking at a photo album of their high school years and laughing fervently and a little tearfully.

He was having a huge amount fun just observing it all until he finally managed to find his way back to the sitting room that overlooked the huge gardens and in there he found Yamamoto and Ryohei sitting by one of the enormous windows in two of the small couches that were set up throughout the room, surrounded by a small crowd of little kids. The chandelier was lit, making the expansive room full of calm, golden light making the snow that fell softly and the bitter cold outside seem very far away.

Yamamoto and Ryohei hadn't been drinking and were both holding hot chocolates as were the three children surrounding them (even though Ryohei was an impressive drinker and would probably try and swindle Hibari into a drinking contest later in the evening and Tsuna would be put in charge of pealing the off the floor and helping them to their respective room and trying to ignore the bold, drunken gropes- _again_) Anyway, this little group was surprisingly cute and innocent, huddled up and drinking hot chocolate out of these huge mugs with whipped cream clinging to all of their upper lips.

Fuuta, Tsuna noticed was yawning widely in-between fits of laughter, but trying to hide it with his thick scarf. Lambo and I-pin on the other hand were both wide awake and ecstatic; I-pin was giggling constantly at Yamamoto's stories while Lambo was literally rolling around roaring with laugher, mussing up the thick blanket that covered the both of them. The only person laughing harder than Lambo was Ryohei who was letting out a thunderous, great laugh that, had there been dust on the ceiling, it would have knocked it off.

They didn't appear to take any notice of their boss, standing in the doorway, so there he remained, making sure to be quiet.

"-T-then Gokudera get's then look- an-and-"Yamamoto was laughing more frequently and louder than usual, with some sort of excited glee, "Gokudera gets this look like Tsuna is pro-proposing and I swear he was c-crying! It was so great, you kn-know!"

Lambo started shouting out insults in both Japanese and Italian, and by the look of it, he didn't notice he was frequently switching, "Stupid 'Dera!" he laughed before launching into bursts of confusing Italian.

"Careful kid," Yamamoto winked cheekily at him, "I could tell the story of when you thought you saw a ghost? O-or maybe when Gokudera saw the 'alien'?" Lambo blushed and looked a little upset for a moment but bounced back once that _incident_ had been brought up. It was one of Lambo's all time favorite stories.

In fact, after the 'alien sighting', Tsuna had confiscated all of Gokudera's Sci-Fi magazines and burned them to crisp and scattered the ashes and left his right-hand man to mourn the loss.

"Alien?" I-pin asked, leaning forward curiously, still giggling cutely.

"Go-Gokudera thought he saw an alien, it was just Ryohei," Yamamoto pointing at the man beside him, both shaking with laughter, "I-in his boxing gear. Ahahaha, he made such a huge deal out of i-it too! Tsuna was so pissed, he nearly had an aneurism!"

"Oh hey," Ryohei said something surprisingly quietly which lulled the rest of them into silence too and they all turned to look at him. The boxer was sitting unusually stiffly, and looking a little astonished, with Fuuta, passed out on his lap. It was bizarre but surprisingly cute, to see such a big guy being careful with such a small thing. Like a bear carrying a little bunny on its back.

"We should bring him to Mama's guest room, yeah?" Yamamoto whispered, "You two too." He added softly to I-pin and Lambo, who, surprising, actually both yawned, "Haha, can't hide it from me, I can tell you're tired!"

Tsuna left them, smiling slightly to himself. Without a doubt, his family was the greatest in the world.

* * *

**Preview for Next Year**

Somebody had spiked the drinks, and oh no, this complete bastard hadn't stopped at the alcohol, but the juice, the hot chocolate, even the _water _were all declared 'Biohazard' by the HAZMAT team in their orange Stay Puft suits after Tsuna had called in later that day. And the only one who wasn't passed out in some state of drunken slumber was the adorable Don himself, who now stood in the sitting room the next morning and observed the various conditions of his family with slight caution and complete exasperation.

Yamamoto was asleep next Ryohei and Hibari who had both become absolutely shitfaced and did things that they would later have to bribe/threaten Tsuna to _not_ remember. Mukuro had sent his three gang members back to the hotel therefore setting the arguably sober MM, Ken and Chisuka onto the general public (all three whom Tsuna would later have to bail out of jail… and the pound) except for Flan, who had disappeared along with his master around 2 am (both of the Illusionists had sensed the drug and had imprisoned themselves in their own illusions as to preserve the dignity almost everyone at the party had lost) In the middle of the disaster, Tsuna had managed to convince his Mama to take the girls, Chrome, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo away before the entire group was dragged into what could only be called the most hilarious disaster Tsuna had ever experienced. Who knew Yamamoto's dad had such an awesome singing voice, or that Bel could actually tolerate (and he did a little more than tolerate…) Flan when drunk, and that Basil was _kind of_ a slut when it came to Tsuna (who was still kind of disturbed by that), and, while Yuni had escaped, Colonello and Lal Mirch had not and were God knows what, God knows where, Gokudera was currently in the middle of some drug-induced, Christmas-themed wet dream that may or may not involve his boss, but probably did, an ecstatic Spanner and Irie had shouted out numerous inventions, each more outlandish then the last, that Tsuna vehemently refused to fund, and so much else it wouldn't be fair to write it all down and subject the good readers to such an inappropriate nut shelling.

And all Tsuna had to say was… "This is all your fault, Reborn!"

"Hmph, it always seems to be." the man leaned against the wall opposite the room, surveying his handiwork with black eyes that sparkled evilly, "You're the one who invited Byakuran."


End file.
